


Everyone defends Yuri Plisetsky

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: No one disrespects the skating family [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Otabek Altin, Protective Phichit Chulanont, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: 6 incidents where another skater defends Yuri Plisetsky





	Everyone defends Yuri Plisetsky

**I.**

“Victor what do you have to say about Yuri Plisetsky’s claims that he is the more important skater in Russia?”

Victor laughed lightly. Yuri had stormed off after knocking over his coffee leaving Victor to the press.

“Yuri is a very talented skater. Both my Yuuri and I respect him as a competitor. I’m very excited that he’ll be skating a routine I choreographed.” Victor said as a careful non-answer.

“Don’t you think he’s too arrogant with behaviour unbecoming of the sport?” a reporter asked causing Victor to frown.

“Yuri is 15 and competing at an international level. His pride in his skills is well earned.” Victor’s smile had moved from charming press smile into dangerous do not cross me. The reporter in question didn’t seem to notice.

“Pride yes, arrogance and acting like a spoiled brat not so much.”

Victor leaned in, his smile sharp.

“Yuri Plisetsky is 15 years old and like a little brother to me. Are you sure you want to insult him like that? Or do I need to call your boss and have a little chat about rude reporters?” Victor said quietly as he stared the reporter down.

There was a long silence.

“No. I’m sorry.” The reporter took a physical step back with his head bowed. Victor straightened, his smile slipping back into press style instead of ‘I will kill you’ style.

“Thank you for your time but no further questions. Please support both my Yuuri and Yuri Plisetsky tomorrow!” he finished with a wave before heading towards the lift.

He may have made a phone call to that reporters boss on the way up to the room.

That reporter may have been out of a job the next day.

Maybe.

**II.**

“Tiny little weakling. Like he’s going to be able to play with the big boys” some of JJ’s girls were hanging around glaring at Yuri.

“That’s not JJ style”

The girls turned to see JJ and Isabella glaring at them with their arms crossed.

“We don’t slag off the competition. That is not JJ style at all” JJ said, Isabella nodded.

“But he said awful things about the both of you!” one of the girls whined. JJ shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter. He’s 15. Leave him be.” JJ told them with his chin held high.

“Exactly, show everyone how JJ’s girls follow the rules and behave! We represent JJ here and we need to be the bigger people” Isabella added.

“Fine…sorry JJ.” The girls mumbled before leaving.

“Can you cut them out of the group? I don’t need fans like that” JJ asked Isabella (who was also the head of his fan club) she shook her head.

“No but if we give them the cold shoulder everyone else should as well.” She replied as she hooked her arm through his. He sighed and leaned against her.

“Well that will have to do”

**III.**

“Why is Chris yelling a bunch of reporters in French?” Yuri asked as he stretched.

“Doesn’t matter. They just said something stupid. Slagging off some of the competition” Victor told him with a shrug.

“Are they saying you’re too old?” Yuri twisted to the left stretching an arm high above his head in a curve.

“Nah he’d never yell at them for that. They said you got lucky at the grand prix and he’s giving them a lesson on how hard you worked.” Victor replied as Yuuri passed him his water bottle. Yuri nearly fell over.

“He’s defending me? Why?” he asked once both feet were on the ground again.

“Because they’re wrong” Yuuri passed Yuri his water bottle as well, “They’re lucky I can’t understand what was said.”

Yuri was very confused.

**IV.**

Otabek was badass Yuri decided.

They were out having a walk together since the older boy was visiting St. Petersburg and an old rinkmate who Yakov had dropped for being untalented ran into them.

“So Plisetsky, who’s dick did you suck to get that gold medal?” Yuri had forgotten that this bastard who was only two years older than him was like that. Blaming his failures on other people instead of working on his flaws.

“Fuck off bastard” Yuri spat.

“What did you say you little shit?” the bastard was right up in his face. Yuri was fully prepared to get into a fist fight when Otabek stepped in pushing Yuri gently back.

“He told you to fuck off now are you going to do what he asked or not?” Otabek stood between the two of them like a wall.

“Fuck you dickhead!” a fist was aimed at Otabek’s face but he dodged, grabbed the boy’s arm and twisted it up behind his back.

“I recommend you leave” Otabek told the squirming little shit calmly.

“Ow OW OW! FINE I’LL LEAVE GODDAMNIT!”

Otabek let him go and the kid stumbled, turned and high tailed it out of there.

“That was so cool!”

Otabek was the coolest friend ever!

Yuri was unaware that Otabek texted Mila a description of that little shit or that her and a bunch of girls she knew went and kicked the crap out of the offender later knowing full well that he wasn’t going to admit he was beaten up by a bunch of girls.

**V.**

Yuuri was thrilled, Victor had bought him a single red rose just to say how much he loved him. Plus, he’d nailed his quad flip every time in practice today.  God the day couldn’t get any better.

“What the fuck is the little fairy doing on our ice now?”

Yuuri froze and turned to see three of the hockey team glaring at Yuri who was in the middle of his practice on the ice. The hockey players were early as usual and grousing about having to wait their turn.

“What the fuck did you say?” he asked.  The hockey player turned to glare at Yuuri.

“I said what the fuck is that little useless fairy doing on our ice when it’s needed for people who can win gold without resorting to luck” the said in thickly accented English for Yuuri’s benefit though it was unnecessary. Yuuri knew enough Russian to recognise an insult. Yuuri kept eye contact as he held the rose out to Victor.

“Victor hold my flower”

“Kick his ass baby I got your flower” Victor said happily as Yuuri rolled up his sleeves.

Yuri’s practice came to a halt as he and Yakov and everyone else became aware that Yuuri was fighting three Olympic Russian Hockey players in a fist fight. More surprising then Yuuri getting into the fight was the he appeared to be _winning_.

“What the hell Victor why are you letting your student fight?!?” Yakov yelled as he and Yuri made their way close to the ruckus even though it was winding down.

Victor shrugged.

“They insulted Yuri”

Yuuri rose triumphant from the tangle with only a fat lip and bruised knuckles to show for it.

“What the hell Katsudon!? Where did you learn to fight like that?” Yuri demanded.

“Detroit”

That explanation was enough for everyone.

**VI.**

“That’s strange”

“What is?”

Yuri looked up from his phone, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

“Well I was checking my messages and about an hour ago I got sent a bunch of messages with a link to an article and all of them suggest that it would be something I should be mad about but when I go there the article is gone. In fact it seems the tabloid that posted it is gone.” Yuri explained showing Yuuri the dead link on his phone.

“Oh that was quick!” Yuuri said brightly before picking up his phone and making a call. There was a pause where Yuri tried to figure out what was going on before whoever Yuuri was calling answered.

“Hi Phichit! Just wanted to say good work! That was so fast! …Yeah I know…I thought so too…well of course it’s part of our job as the YPPS…Yes I promise to make you those cookies next time you visit…Okay take care!” Yuuri hung up and went back to eating his salad.

Yuri stared at him for a long moment.

“What the actual fuck Katsudon?” he said finally.

“Hmm?” Yuuri looked up from his salad, “Oh the article! Don’t worry Phichit took care of it. That tabloid won’t be bothering you anymore.”

Yuri was if anything more confused.

“Why would Phichit do that for me?” he asked both confused and a little terrified of Phichit now. Yuuri put down his fork and smiled broadly at him.

“Because he’s a member of the Yuri Plisetsky Protection Squad. No one messes with our ice tiger and gets away with it!” Yuuri told him brightly.

“What. The. Fuck. I can take care of myself!” Yuri protested jumping to his feet.

“Of course you can but that doesn’t mean you should have to. You’re only 15 and have enough on your plate as it is so we take care of it for you.” Yuuri waved at him to sit down. Somewhat mollified Yuri relented.

“Who all is on this protection squad?” he asked.

“Pretty much everyone. We got your back don’t worry” Yuuri winked because he’s been picking up bad habits from Victor.

Yuri wasn’t crying, he wasn’t.

He just had something in his eye.

For like 20 minutes.


End file.
